The present invention relates to a knife provided with cut-width adjusting and guiding means.
Knives provided with a guiding plate or bar spaced from the knife blade so as to provide a substantially constant cutting width during a cutting operation, are already known.
These prior knives, however, have the drawback that they do not allow a full cutting of slices since the guiding element thereof projects from the cutting edge of the cutting blade thereof, to provide a good adjustment.
Other prior solutions in which the guiding element is arranged adjoining the cutting blade edge do not allow the cutting blade to be properly located at the start of the cutting operation.